


Not the End of the World

by catperson



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catperson/pseuds/catperson
Summary: It's the end of times and Waverly Earp is doing just fine.





	Not the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the prologue or whatever, future chapters will be longer.

It’s the end of the world and Waverly Earp is doing just fine. She no longer was living in the shadow of her sister, because she was most likely dead. Along with the rest of the world’s population.

She wasn’t completely alone. The citizens of purgatory were like cockroaches, God himself couldn’t wipe out this small town if he threw a meteor at it himself, and he did, the bastard. Purgatory wasn’t going to down without a fight, and neither was Waverly.

Her father called it the Earp curse, there would always be an Earp left. Waverly wasn’t sure if the family was cursed or the town, she was starting to think it was a little of both.

-

The end of the world could be worse. Champ (her boyfriend? Ex?) may or may not be dead, she didn’t go looking for him when it was safe to go outside, and neither did he, she wasn’t upset about it. She could read all she wanted, didn’t have to worry about stretching herself too thin between Shorty’s and her online courses, and there was Nicole.

Nicole checked on her as soon as she found out it was safe to go outside again. She was relieved to see Shorty’s still standing tall, even more relieved to see Waverly just as healthy as she was the day before the meteor hit, even if she was pointing a shotgun at her head. It was the best sight she’d ever seen. She’d never been so happy to be on the business side of a gun before. Waverly was only slightly sorry for almost shooting the ex-cop.

“Oh! Hey, ugh Officer Haught.” She put the gun down, and Nicole put her hands down. “Unfortunately, Shorty’s is closed, forever, I think.”

“That, and its roughly seven in the morning.”

“Considering time is still real.”

Nicole looked around the bar, “Shorty’s seems to have proven that it isn’t.” The bar looked just as good as Waverly, not that Nicole was looking at Waver like _that,_ but if she didn’t have anything else to compare the bar to. Purgatory had gone to shit, but at least the alcohol had survived.

Waverly enjoyed Nicole’s little visits. Sometimes they would venture out into the town to grab canned foods and water. They’d split their findings and share what their day together.

Waverly had considered asking Nicole to just stay at the bar with her for good, but was that to forward? The world hadn’t ended for even a year, she didn’t even know if her boyfriend was dead or not. She made a mental note to herself, find out if Champ was alive. Did social norms even mean anything during the apocalypse? Her online courses didn’t prepare her for this. Yikes.

-

Waverly’s quiet reading was interrupted by a banging on the bar door’s, she peaked out the window and saw Nicole breathing hard, a panicked look on her face.

“I found others.” Is the first thing Nicole said to her when she unlocked the bar doors. They should be celebrating. Except Nicole looked afraid. “It’s Bobo Del Rey.”

Three people left in existence, and one was an Earp and the other was Bobo Del Rey. The Earp curse was alive and well.

“We have to get out of here.” Nicole was preaching exactly what Waverly was thinking.

“I know a place” Waverly supplied. “We need to move, fast.”

**Author's Note:**

> My financial aid is on hold so i currently have no life. Will update in a few days and that's on Jod bro. 
> 
> Let me know if you want more, I love validation. 
> 
> Find me at yeehawbitchh on tumblr.


End file.
